


Will you still love me tomorrow

by Youremyalways



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100, the hundred - Fandom
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Smut, hiatus is killing me, one night stand turned more, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: It was a one time thing.They were both emotional, lonely.It didn’t mean anything.So then why did it feel so damn good?------Bellamy comes to Clarke's tent in an emotional state and things escalate...Takes place on new planet in season 6 but isn't really spec because we aren't this fortunate and Jason isn't that nice.





	Will you still love me tomorrow

It was a one time thing.

They were both emotional, lonely.

It didn’t mean anything.

So then why did it feel so damn good? 

It was past midnight when Clarke heard loud footsteps outside her tent. Her eyes flew open, arms covering in goosebumps. Years of being alone had made her a very light sleeper, always half awake in case a threat came by, or Madi needed help. As she pulled herself up on her forearms, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. It was late, nobody should be up walking around at this time. Clarke jump from her seat with wide eyes.

It confused her even more when the footprints stopped just outside her door. She could see the faintest shadow against the thin latex fabric, and hesitantly rose to her feet. She carefully reached underneath her pillow and quietly slipped the small blade she kept there into her palm. Just in case. 

As she walked cautiously towards the door, keeping her footsteps silent, she squeezed the handle of the blade and held it in front of her.

When Clarke reached the door, she realized there was nothing left to do but open it, and completely expose herself. She took a deep breath and slowly reached for the zipper, still holding onto her blade like a lifeline. In the next two seconds she ripped the latex sheet down and had her knife to the neck of a man.

“Morning.” He grumbled, not tensing even the slightest at the knife to his neck.

She was shocked when she realized it wasn’t an invader, but rather Bellamy. Well, a beer-soaked, drunk of his ass Bellamy. She pulled the knife away from him and carefully tucked it into her belt loop. 

“Bellamy, are you crazy? I almost stabbed you!” She whispered in an angry tone.

Suddenly the smell of whiskey hit her like a brick wall. It was so strong she had to suppress a cough and take a small step back.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She questioned, “You reek of whiskey.”

She was never one to sugarcoat things for him. It was their language. They were straightforward with each other, no saving feelings.

“I feel like Whiskey.” He slurred, pushing passed the door and walking into Clarke’s tent.

Well, walking was a strong word.

“Sure, you can come in.” Clarke mumbled, closing the door before turning around to watch him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he tried to keep his balance in front of her, his body swaying back and forth. Then her eyes caught something else, his eyes were wet with unfallen tears. He looked devastated, and Clarke sighed before asking what she knew she had to.

“Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer her with so many words, but as his eyes shifted between her and the floor, his head shook slightly from the left to the right.

“Okay,” Clarke sighed, “Sit down.” 

He did as he was told, collapsing onto the closest cot in her tent more so than sitting. With a deep breath, she moved to take a seat next to him, thanking the lord that Madi chose to spend the night at Octavia’s.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong? This… this isn’t like you.” She prodded, looking into his dark brown eyes, which couldn’t quite focus back on hers.

“Isn’t it exactly like me?” He whined, and Clarke felt a pang to her chest as her mind shot back to the night Bellamy had to face Jaha.

The memory flashed across the back of her lids, Bellamy and her leaning against a tree, him showing vulnerability for the first time. She had to close her eyes for just a moment to take a steadying breath. That night was so full of emotion, and the vulnerable Bellamy she was seeing right now took her right back to that night.

“So why are you here?” Clarke asked, her voice tangy with emotion now.

“Echo and I fought.” He elaborated just the slightest, and Clarke almost wanted to cry out in annoyance.

Why would he come to her with this?

“Uhm… I’m sorry,” She squirmed a little, “About what?”

“It’s complicated.” Was his single answer, and Clarke knew him well enough to know that that’s all she was going to get.

“Okay. But why did you come here?” Clarke asked, this time emphasizing the word ‘here’ to imply ‘why come to me’

He started shuffling his body around awkwardly until he was facing her straight on.

“This is crazy.” He slurred, eyes trailing down to her lips.

“Bellamy wha-” But he cut her off,

“Just…” He reached forward rapidly and slammed his lips against hers, just for a second before pulling back, “Just make me feel something other than pain.” 

Clarke’s eyes blew wider than ever before, It happened before she had any time to stop it. Shock was the only thing she could feel. This was Bellamy. Bellamy Blake just kissed her. But he’s also drunk, this couldn’t mean anything. He is hurting, it’s a mistake.

But despite all that her mind was saying to fight against his kiss, Clarke found her body ignoring her thoughts, and suddenly her lips were pressed against his again.

This time she leaned into him, pulling her hands up to either side of his jaw, holding his face securely as she enveloped his bottom lip between hers, pulling at the flesh fast, and then slow. He tasted like alcohol, and it was absolutely intoxicating. Soon his hands lifted up to rest on her waist, squeezing her hips with enough pressure to make her short of breath.

She just couldn’t stop. It felt too damn good to stop. She was absolutely delirious, every place his body touched hers was a spreading fire, exuding warmth all over her body. Her heart fluttered when his palms and mouth started pushing her down. Before she knew it her back was against the cot, and Bellamy was bent over her, holding himself up with just his arms and letting the rest of his body go limp.

Only when he started to trail kisses off her mouth and down her chin did Clarke’s mind finally kick in.

“Wait.” She announced, taking one of her hands off of his cheek and pressing it instead against his chest, pushing him off her just enough for him to separate his lips from her skin.

“You don’t want this.” Clarke spoke, her body still buzzing with pleasure and unreleased tension.

“Yes I do.” He spoke again, trying to lean back down, but Clarke turned her head the other way.

“Bellamy, you’re drunk. And you’re emotional. If you do this you’ll regret it in the morning.” Everything in Clarke wanted to just let him take her, and screw tomorrow, but she couldn’t morally let him do this.

“I won’t. Clarke, I want you.” He slurred, and if Clarke had any fight left in her, she would have used it.

But this was probably the only chance she would ever have to be with him, and technically she did have his consent. And it felt so good to be wanted, even it was just because of alcohol and an emotional haze.

So she nodded, and he didn’t hesitate to go right back to kissing her.

Clarke had never had someone devour her the way Bellamy Blake was right now. His plush lips pulling at the pale skin of her neck, sucking and licking along her delicate collar bones. The succulent noises his lips made against her body were graphic, but so fucking sexy. They were both still fully clothed, and yet she felt like a goddess.

His teeth dragged over the marks he left with his lips, making Clarke’s skin burn beneath his touch. It felt so good, so raw. She knew he was only here because his heart was aching, but she just couldn’t find it in her to care when she felt this good. 

She couldn’t even bring herself to care about the fact that this was Bellamy, and doing this could ruin everything between them. 

A soft moan escaped Clarke’s lips as Bellamy brought a hand up to her ear and gently tucked a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear. He proceeded to glue his lips to the pulse point right underneath, making her eyes roll back and her toes curl within her old boots. 

She always knew Bellamy would be a beast in bed. Not that she thought about it often, but I mean… look at the guy. Clarke couldn’t forget the early days of the 100, hearing the sounds the girls would make a few tents down. And plus, she hadn’t been touched by someone other than herself in a very long time. She was in no place to deny sex. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt Bellamy’s hand move from her waist to the bottom of her tank top. It was fitted and black, and Bellamy’s mouth watered just looking at the way it emphasized her curves. He couldn’t wait to see what they looked like without the barrier of clothes. 

He looked up at her with a slight hesitation in his eyes, asking her for permission without saying a single word. Clarke nodded her approval and within seconds the tank was ripped over her head, followed almost immediately by his own top.

The blonde lost her breath when she took in the sight of his toned body. Abs carved into his stomach so rough and perfect. Clarke couldn’t help it, she reached up and caressed the taught muscles with her right hand, simultaneously watching his face and the way his eyelids fluttered when her fingers approached the distinct V shape.

Bellamy moaned just barely when Clarke ran her fingers across the waistband of his pants, teasing. He immediately leaned back down towards her and pressed his lips to hers once again. Clarke groaned into the kiss, closing her eyes in pleasure.

His hands trailed down her body, lips were like a hungry beast eating its last meal. He practically growled when she tried to pull away, yanking her shoulders into himself and pinning her against the cot. All of a sudden it was so much more intense and Clarke realized that there was no turning back. 

“Bellamy…" she moaned, but that's all she got out because he bit her bottom lip, making her to gasp in pleasure. Her hands moved up from his chest to pull at his curly hair, just as his hands finally migrated down to her ass.

She couldn’t help it, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her body wasn’t under control of her mind any more. She was completely at the mercy of Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy growled as he reached one hand up from Clarke’s butt to her back, making quick work of ripping off her bra. He huffed out an erotic breath as he looked at her exposed. His pupils grew ten times their size and Clarke never felt sexier. They made quick work of ripping the rest of their clothes off, both eager to be with one another in a complete way. 

Clarke’s lips left Bellamy’s and started trailing lightly over his neck and to his shoulders, he moaned when she started kissing his sweet spot, her fingers moving back down his chest to trace lower and lower down his defined abs.

"Clarke,” she smiled into his skin as he moaned, biting into the vulnerable skin just above his collarbone. He growled like an animal, and Clarke let out a little yelp of surprise when he suddenly thrust against pussy, grinding against her with a gorgeous friction. She moaned louder, and they pulled apart briefly, staring into each other's eyes.

It was so weird, but looking at each other right now, nothing ever felt more right. They both knew what the other was thinking.

They needed more.

So Bell slid his kisses down to her stomach, his fingers rubbing against her clit gently. Clarke was pleased, she’d never been with somebody who was so… fast paced. It felt amazing, to feel this wanted. Uncontrollable moans were escaping loudly from her lips.

"Yes!" Clarke groaned, her voice raspy.

He continued jamming his finger into her pussy and then started massaging her clit as well. Clarke was huffing, only able to take short breaths. 

“Right there!" She whispered and whined, keeping her voice down to not alert the other people sleeping in tents around them. 

In no time at all, the sweet scent of her was filling the air; her hips bucked towards Bellamy’s hard member, and he growled, swirling his finger about on her clit. Clarke’s hips continued to buck wildly. Bellamy slowly removed his finger and slid his lips down to her pussy, sliding and stabbing his tongue inside; licking her sweet juices and tickling her insides. Her hands formed fists in his hair, holding his head against her as he ate her out.

She arched her back, with her hips still bucking with wild abandon. She grasped his face, and suddenly, he grabbed her wrists tightly above her head. He stared up at her face, her juices lining his lips.

He then rose up, moving up her body slowly to kiss her cheek, and then her neck, and her breasts. He spent an amount of time just sucking on her hard nipples.

“Come on, Bell,” Clarke whined, reaching down between them and finding his dick, giving it a squeeze.

He gasped and uncontrollably thrust his hips forward, grinding against her.

“Condom?” Clarke asked, suddenly aware that they hadn’t thought of that before.

“Shit, I’ll pull out.” Bellamy insisted and Clarke rose her eyebrows but he looked her right in the eyes and repeated, “I promise.” 

It was extremely unlike Clarke to agree to something so reckless. But in that moment, she knew she could trust him with her life.

She could trust him with anything.

So Clarke nodded and then using her hand, she guided Bellamy to her entrance, and then all he had to do was thrust his hard member into her. They both moaned, not moving for a second, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. That didn’t last very long through, pretty soon Bellamy was fucking her like he’d never fuck again. Her walls clenched and just as he felt her start to cum he pulled out, like he promised. He knew the waves of her orgasm would trigger his own, so he got the hell out before that could happen, instead sliding his hand down and rubbing Clarke’s clit to finish her off. She brought her hand up to her mouth and screamed into her flesh, taking a moment for deep breathing before she reached down and began jerking Bellamy off, and it did not take long at all for him to come, all over her stomach. Clarke was just giddy with the feeling, hoping that it would never end.

Being Clarke, after a minute or so she got up to wipe off her stomach and throw her underwear and tee shirt back on before going back to the cot. 

When she returned, Bellamy was passed out cold. She smiled a little looking down on him, and leaned down to pull the single blanket up over his body. But as she watched him soundly sleep, suddenly tears pricked in her eyes. She just had everything she had ever wanted, how could she possibly be sad?

She was sad because she knew it was over.

In the morning he would be sober, and he would come to his senses. He’ll realize it was all a mistake and go running back to Echo. Her chance with him was over. 

“Just tonight, okay?” She asked quietly, more to herself then Bellamy, as she got up onto the cot next to him, pulling the blanket around herself as well. 

Now she would sleep, and figure out the rest in the morning.

————————

It was around seven am when Clarke woke up, or she was guessing at least by the level of the shadow against the tent wall. She jumped just the tiniest bit when she realized Bellamy was right next to her, part of her thinking last night was a dream.

Well, more than next to her. His arm was wrapped around her, head tucked into the crook of her neck. He was still fast asleep, breathing steady and even. 

All the memories came flooding back and Clarke suddenly felt overwhelmed, taking a deep breath and slowly slipping out from under Bellamy, trying her absolute best to not wake him. She mentally high fived herself when she succeeded, and Bellamy was still fast asleep.

Clarke just needed to take a walk. She couldn’t face Bellamy once he woke up and realized it was all a mistake. She just needed a little bit more time before it all came crashing down again.

So she walked until she reached the Eligius ship, located in the center of all the tents. Octavia had a room in there, and Clarke had let Madi stay with her over night. The little girl had been ogling over the warrior for six years, and Clarke couldn’t even try to hold her back.

But right now she needed a little comfort, and Madi was the only one that understood her well enough. Obviously she’s not gonna tell her about all the sex, just about being a little sad. Honestly, just seeing Madi’s smile would help a lot right now. So Clarke walked into the ship, flashing her ID at the guard standing watch outside Octavia’s door. Since the bunker fell apart Octavia had a target painted on her head, hundreds feeling like she deserved to be killed for her terror. 

“Clarke!” Madi jumped out of bed and ran up to her mom, hugging her waist tightly.

“Hey, little one,” She smiled, hiding her pain, “Octavia.” Clarke nodded at the brunette.

“Clarke.” She smirked, looking up and down her form and my god, it looked like she knew something Clarke didn’t want her to.

“Did you uh… Did you have fun?” Clarke asked, turning her attention back to Madi.

“So much! I learned all about the girl under the floor. Oh, and a lot about Bellamy too!”

Clarke tried to hide her reaction at his name, just smiling tightly and nodding, “That’s awesome!”

“How are you Clarke? You’re here early.” Octavia prodded, still a suspicious glint in her eyes.

“Just got up early. Not used to the whole two suns thing, it’s a lot brighter now. Figured I’d come by and check in.” 

“Uhuh.” Octavia nodded, eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Clarke!” Suddenly Bellamy’s voice roared, and Clarke turned around faster than she even knew was possible.

“Clarke, Octavia, and Madi.” He spoke in a lower voice as he took in the blonde’s company.

Octavia looked at her brother and knit her eyebrows together. Then her eyes moved between them and suddenly she gasped.

“Madi go get water.” Clarke yelled, realizing Octavia wasn’t going to be able to hold back.

“What? Why?”

“Now!” Clarke yelled and Madi took off.

Not even five seconds after she left the room Octavia jumped up from where she was sitting, “You guys banged!”

She sounded so young again, a mischievous grin on her face.

“What? No… no... not at all.” Clarke stuttered over her words, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

“You totally did! Oh my god, finally!” She exclaimed.

“We did not d-”

“Clarke give it up. She knows,” The older Blake eyed her before his own face turned confused, “wait what do you mean finally?” 

“Oh please, like we all haven’t been waiting for it since we first arrived on Earth. We all had bets on when you guys would finally fuck, but you outlasted all of us. I don’t know if it’s pathetic or impressive.”

“You had bets?!” Clarke accused, approaching Octavia with fire in her eyes.

“Woah, calm down. I’m just saying it was only a matter of time. It’s okay Clarke, more than okay. I’m just happy that bitch Echo is out of the picture. Plus, my brother loves you.”

Clarke was taken aback by her words and could only huff a breath and wait for Bellamy to respond.

“I’m still with Echo, O.” 

Clarke felt a stab to the heart. 

“You’re joking. Even after you experienced Clarke?!” Octavia laughed and both of their eyes widened, “Oh come on, Finn told us how good of a lay you were.”

“He what?” Clarke questioned quietly.

“It’s true,” Bellamy mumbled and Clarke swore she was going to throw up.

“Listen O, I need to talk to Clarke. Please keep this to yourself for now, okay?” Bellamy pleaded.

“For now.” She agreed and walked passed them, “I’ll go check on Madi.”

They waited for her to be gone before Bellamy spoke.

“You were out early this morning.”

“Yeah, well, I had to clear my head.” Clarke replied, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“About last night-”

“Bellamy I don’t want to hear it. I know, it was a mistake. You were drunk, emotional. You want Echo. It’s fine, I get it.”

“It doesn’t sound like you are fine with it.” He tried to joke a little about her tone, but she looked anything but pleased.

Clarke just shook her head and turned her back to him as she started pacing the room.

“I don’t regret it, Clarke. I just… I have things I need to work out.” He announced, regret in his voice.

“I know. I’m… I’m just so mad at myself.” She growled, looking up at the ceiling and rolling her tongue along the inside of her cheek.

“Why?” Bellamy asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I let it happen!” She yelled as she stopped pacing and stood right in front of him, “I never should have let you into my tent last night, nevermind let what happened… happen.”

Bellamy took a small step back, his heart aching a little at her words. He never, ever wanted her to feel that way.

“Bellamy, I can not be one of your one night stands.” She stated, no room for argument.

“Clar-”

“No. I’m not done,” she cut him off, “You can’t come to me when you are upset over Echo. I am not a counselor, and I can barely keep Madi and my life together as it is. I am not going to stand here and be your freaking rebound. That’s not who I am, and I can’t let you make that of me.”

“You are not a rebound!” He grabbed her forearms as she approached him.

“Really?! Then what am I, Bellamy? Cause from what I understand you’re still with Echo! You know, I feel sor-” and he cut her off.

Well, more accurately, his lips cut her off. They were on hers again, and suddenly all the tension released from her body. It floated off of her like a cape falling off and into the wind. Her eyes rolled back from behind closed lids as she just got lost in him. His hands let go of her arms and cascaded upwards until they were framing her face, pulling her closer. She kissed him just as passionately as he did her, sandwiching his lips between her own and teasing him with soft movements. It felt like pure joy and excitement.

He pulled away slowly, dragging her top lip away between his before letting it go even slower. It made her core warm, her entire body feeling ecstacy. 

“You are not a rebound.” He stated, looking her dead in the eyes with watery determination.

She smiled sadly, just the corners of her lips upturning slightly. Then she reached up to place her hands over his, gently pulling them away from her face so she could back away.

“I care about you Bellamy. I care about you so much it scares me sometimes.” Clarke admitted, voice cracking a little as she swallowed, “But that’s why I can’t do this. I can’t came between you and Echo. I can’t cheat…” 

“Clarke, listen to me,” He grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards his body, “There is no one else.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed together as she questioned, “You mean…”

“Out of the picture. I promise.” Bellamy smiled, yanking her towards him again, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Isn’t it crazy?

How one night can change everything…


End file.
